full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica Norwest
Characteristics *'Name': Pacifica Norwest *'Alias': Countess *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Blonde Yellow (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Singing, Llamas, mini-golf, her cousins Ashley and Natalie, being the best, Sev’ral Timez, Hot pink, Peter (love interest) *'Dislikes': Losing, the pits in Pitt Cola, being wrong, her family’s negative history (Not Nathan's side, her father's), her controlling parents, Jean's shyness and Mable's silliness (at times), being called a fake (especially her hair), losing to Christie and any other girl (since they’re all rivals for Peter) *'Family': Mother and Father (deceased), Nathan Norwest (uncle), Ashley and Natalie Norwest (cousins) Appearance Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Personality Before she was bitten, Pacifica was stuck-up, egotistical, sarcastic, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the school's diva and looked down badly on "weirdos" such as Mable and her friends, Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her behavior, which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning and looks. She seemed to think that her family was better than everybody else's and that they are perfect. After she was bitten, and subjected to life as a Lycan, she and Jean, as well as Mable gain some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling. She even tells Mable that she had fun playing mini golf. Secretly, she even started to fall for Peter on their first meeting, both as a werewolf and a human, as times she would have dreams of them making out, which leaves her in a raged embarrassment whenever she’s alone with him. Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is then revealed, that Pacifica is a tragically misguided character who only acts the way she does because her parents kept her in line with their tight standards on what being a Norwest entails and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly even combined with abuse of some sort, to which Pacifica is always forced to obey despite her objection. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Norwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town and the Talbot family, she at the end was seen kissing Peter. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Siren Singing': Pacifica's voice has the powers of a siren, able to perform wonders with her singing voice. She has a variety of uses for her singing: **'Powerful Concussion Blast' **'Hypnosis' **'Love Spell' She can even sing in stereo 3 types, sounding like a trio. Skills *'Manipulation' *'Popularity' *'Singing' *'Mini-golf' *'Gift-wrapping' Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt' *'Karaoke Mike' Relationships Gallery Pacifica Northwest, Casual and Anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Pacifica Northwest Pack Attire.JPG|Pack Attire Pacifica Northwest (Diva), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Jackie Buscarino Trivia *Pacifica is based off of Pacifica Northwest of Gravity Falls, created by Alex Hirsch. *Out of those that are Norwests, Pacifica is the only one that doesn't have electric or electromagnetic powers. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Talbot Pack Category:Peter's Love Interests